Nine-Tailed Demon Fox
The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) is the most powerful out of all nine of the tailed beasts; a single swipe from just one of its nine tails can create tsunamis and flatten mountains. Currently he is in Human Form and calls himself Kori (狐狸 Kori). Background The Nine-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tailed Beast resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Over the centuries, the Nine-Tails gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing at random to attack areas where human malice has collected and festered. Many decades ago, when Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha, he used his Mangekyō Sharingan to take control of the Nine-Tails, and used it to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great that it tore the earth apart and created the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of the Nine-Tails' power, Madara was defeated and was believed to have died. It is unknown, but assumed that this is the same Nine-Tailed Fox that was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki. If so it is unknown how it escaped it's former container to be sealed in Akiko Tenno. It is currently sealed in a human form and dubbed itself Kori. Personality The Nine-Tails is sadistic, cunning, and sarcastic, but it does have a distinct sense of honor and pride, and possesses a loathing respect for Naruto and Minato. At first, the Nine-Tails wanted to kill Naruto, but it soon realized that it shares the same fate as Naruto as long as it is sealed within him; so it has no choice but to cooperate with Naruto or it will die along with him. It will go to great lengths to preserve its own life, as shown when it forces its chakra into Naruto whenever his life is in danger. Later in Part II, the Nine-Tails became very angry and contemptuous at Naruto when he rejected its chakra, although this was merely the rage of missing the opportunity to usurp control over Naruto's mind and body, which would have weakened the seal. However, it will back down if Naruto threatens to harm himself. The Nine-Tails has a deep hatred for the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan, likely because of the many times Madara manipulated it in the past. It even remarked that Sasuke Uchiha is a lot like Madara because of his power of the Sharingan. The Nine-Tails actually knows the truth about the Uchiha clan and about Naruto, but it appears that it has no intention of telling what it knows. As a human, the Nine-Tails' personality has not changed much, but Ahatake has noted that his personality is becoming much more "human". Powers and Abilities The Kyuubi possesses a large amount of chakra, though it's suppressed by his human form, he's still amongst the most powerful beings on Earth. Swordsmanship Despite never having been in a human form before, Kori wields his blade skillfully, and is capable of utilizing chakra flow to power it up or create projectiles. Category:Tailed Beasts